Problematic Meerkats and Fighting For Love
by GleekFreak92
Summary: Sebastian is a douchebag. Blaine kind of is too. Happy-ish ending.


I had just finished getting ready for my date with Blaine when the doorbell rang. He seemed to be a few minutes early as I looked at the clock in my room. I opened the door expecting it to be Blaine. It was Sebastian.

"Hey babe. You dress up all sexy for me? I'm so turned on right now." I laughed and spat out.

"As if any of this would ever be for you." I tried to slam the door but he barged in and pushed me against my stair banister picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist and grinding against me. I started to scream my head off when he slammed his lips against mine using my open mouth as an advantage shoving his tongue in and moaning as he started to thrust against me. I started beating my hands on his face. I must have gotten a good blow because he ripped his mouth from mine clutching his eye.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! Don't you ever come back!"

I grabbed him by the back of his blazer and threw him down on the walkway. He hit his cheekbone on the pavement and I saw a cut. I smirked satisfied as he glared at me hate distorting his features.

"You are going to pay for that you prissy little—" I slammed the door in his face making sure to lock it and ran up the stairs to call Blaine. When he didn't answer I curled in on myself and cried into my pillow waiting for him to show up. He never did.

The next day I was limping into school because apparently the bastard hurt my leg. There was a large bruise and it took all of my effort not to collapse. I was sweating bullets my hair sticking to my forehead all the work I did on it ruined for the day. I took another step toward Blaine. This time it sent a shock of pain up my leg and I cried out with pain collapsing to the ground. When I looked back toward Blaine for him to help me he wasn't there anymore. Mercedes and Santana came up to me and helped me up putting one of my arms around their shoulders.

"I have to..I have to get to him..I need Blaine..Please..Please.."

"Kurt you need to see the nurse."

"No..Blaine..Need Blaine.."

I didn't remember passing out.

The next thing I knew I was waking up on the nurses table not half an hour later. My leg was bandaged up to the best of the nurses ability until I could get it properly looked at, at a hospital. I tried to get up but she was pushing me back down telling me I had to wait until my dad got here.

"I want Blaine! I need to find him! Let me go!"

"I can't do that Mr. Hummel. You have to lay back. You can find him later."

"NO! I have to find him RIGHT NOW!" I pushed her arms off of me and grabbed a pair of crutches that the nurse had handy. I was out of the room before she could stop me and I looked at the time on the clock. I knew Blaine would be in one of his classes right now so that's where I went. I waited until it was over. He walked out of the classroom and saw me.

"Blaine! Blaine I need—"

"You and Sebastian must have had a pretty good time if you have an injured leg." I was in shock. What?

"Blaine.."

"We're over Kurt. We're done. Leave me alone." He started walking away.

"Blaine! Wait!" He kept walking away. I tried to catch up to him but I couldn't.

"Blaine!" I was desperate to explain what really happened. I was confused, and angry, and hurt. He should know me better than that. But I guess he thought he did. He rounded the corner and was out of my sight now. I slid down to the ground laying my crutches next to me and cried clutching my chest. Mike and Tina found me that time. They moved the crutches and sat next to me holding me as I cried.

"T-tell him I d-didn't c-cheat! I d-d-didn't! I didn't cheat on him!"

"Shh calm down sweetie. I'll tell him. If you didn't cheat then what did happen? He needs to know."

"S-s-sebas-stian t-t-tried to..to.." I couldn't say it. I broke down in tears again.

"I didn't w-w-ant a-any of it! H-he h-h-hurt m-me! I-I have a-a bruise on my lower b-b-back to p-prove it! P-please Tina I c-can't lose him!"

"Go Tina. I'll stay with Kurt. I'm going to drive him home. Bring Blaine if he'll listen."

"I will. I'll come over whether I do or not. Take care of him."

"I will." Mike picked Kurt up.

"The crutches need to be returned to the nurse." Mike took him to the front doors of the school. His dad walked into it just as he was getting ready to take him home.

**_Burt_**

"Kurt! Kurt what happened?"

"Something happened with Sebastian last night sir. He tried to r-rape him. Kurt got him out of the house but Sebastian hurt his leg and well..Blaine thinks he saw Kurt cheating on him..He broke up with Kurt. But Tina is going to explain everything if he'll listen to him." Burt looked like he wanted to tear someone to pieces. Whether it was Sebastian or Blaine he didn't know.

"Can you bring him to my car? I'll take it from here."

"I'd like to come with you sir. I'll follow in my car but I'd like to help if I can."

"…Alright. Let's go." I carried Kurt to his car and rushed to get into mine. I followed him to the house and carried Kurt to his bed laying him down on it.

**_Blaine_**

I saw Tina walking up to me and turned to walk away.

"Blaine Anderson don't you take one more step!" I stopped walking and turned to face her. I felt a stinging on my cheek all of a sudden.

"God Tina what the hell?!"

"You are such an idiot! Do you know your ex-boyfriend almost got raped last night? Had he not stopped Sebastian it would have happened! Are you crazy to actually think he wanted anything to do with Sebastian when he had you?! You aren't even having sex yet for God-sake! Kurt's too nervous about anything like that! You know that Blaine!"

"No! I know what I saw!"

"No you don't you idiot! You think you know but you don't! Kurt is hurting right now and all he wanted was you to make him feel better! Now he's just shattered and he didn't even do anything wrong! He's hysterical because he thinks he's lost you! He was just sitting in the hallway crying. Mike had to take him home! We couldn't calm him down." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Why wouldn't he just tell me that?"

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM A CHANCE YOU..YOU..I COULD THROTTLE YOU I SWEAR!" She grabbed my ear and pulled me out to her car. I shouted and tried to pull her off of me all the while but she had an iron grip.

"Get in the car! We are going to him and you are going to listen to what he has to say!" She let go of my ear.

"Damnit Tina! I think I'm bleeding!" I checked my ear for blood and sure enough it was there. She handed me a Kleenex.

"Get over it. Put this on your ear and get in the damn car! It's the least you deserve!"

"FINE!" I got in and she drove off. I had the tissue on my ear all the while. The last thing I wanted was to go anywhere near Kurt again. We pulled up to his house and Tina parked the car waiting for me to get out. I didn't move.

"So help me Blaine I will drag you to him myself if you don't get out of this car. Go." I glared at her and walked up to the front door knocking. His dad opened the door.

"What do you want?" He was glaring at me.

"I want to be at school. But Tina is making me go see Kurt. Said he needs to explain something to me. I actually think she might kill me if I don't."

"I'd hope so."

"Are you going to let me see him or not?" He moved to let me by glaring all the while.

"You make him feel any worse than he does then I'll be the one to kill you. Got that?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever." I walked down to Kurt's room in the basement and knocked before coming in.

"Blaine?"

"I'm here. Explain." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Get out." I gaped at him. What?

"What?"

"You don't want to be here. So leave." Good enough for me.

"Okay." I turned to leave. Tina was there glaring.

"I didn't bring you all the way here for you to NOT get an explanation! Kurt! Tell him!"

"No Tina! He doesn't want to hear it! He doesn't care! Just let him leave!" I spun around to face him.

"You think I don't care?! I do care! You cheated on me Kurt!"

"I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU! I WAS ALMOST RAPED! I HAVE HAND SHAPED BRUISES ON MY HIPS AND A BRUISE ON MY BACK TO PROVE IT!" He broke down crying again.

"I just wanted my boyfriend to hold me and make it all go away! But you just saw what he was doing to me and walked away! I had to fight him off myself! I was terrified! It was horrible! I can still feel him everywhere! All day I can feel him on me and it makes me want to throw up!"

"I—"

"Just go away..Please..Just go.." I walked out of the house. When I got far enough away I sat down on the sidewalk and cried.

_What have I done?_

It's been a week. Kurt's been avoiding me now. The Glee club didn't talk to me anymore. Everyone hates me for what I did. They wouldn't let me anywhere near Kurt so I waited until no one was going to be with him to go see him. I walked up and knocked on his door. He opened it, and I was going to speak but he started closing it in my face. I stopped him. I had tiger lilies in my hand.

"Kurt..Please.."

"You wouldn't listen to me..Why should I give you that chance?"

"You shouldn't..I'm just hoping you will let me apologize..I don't expect you to want us to be boyfriends again..I just have to apologize..Please.." He opened the door reluctantly and let me in leading me to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Let's hear it then."

"Kurt..I am so..so sorry..I should have had more faith in us..In our relationship..I should have known you didn't want anything to do with Sebastian..I am so sorry..I..I was horrible..I was heartbroken but that's no excuse..I told you before that I didn't know what I'm doing..This just proves that..I'm so, so sorry Kurt..I know we won't be together again..But I hope we can at least be friends.."

"I still love you, you know? After every thing..I just can't make my heart stop..What used to be the best I've ever felt? Its now the worst feeling in the world. I hate you just as much as I love you. But God Blaine I can't help but want you back. I want you to be with me. I miss you so much." He wiped his tears away.

"But you hurt me. I can't just forget that. You hurt me Blaine by not trusting me. I would never cheat on you. Because that's how much, I love you. I don't like hurting the people that I love but you seem to have no problem doing it to the people you love." We were both crying at that point.

"I am so sorry Kurt. You don't have to take me back. It's completely up to you. I'll understand."

"I want you back Blaine. So bad. I can't do this without you. It hurts so much more than being with you does. Please be with me again."

"Yes. Of course. I love you Kurt. I'm sorry for everything."

"Just..Can you hold me?" I did just that. He cried in my arms. I knew he needed it this whole time.

"Don't leave me again..Please.."

"Never. Never. I swear." We still have healing to do. But I knew we would be together forever regardless.


End file.
